Blessèd Curse
by DarkSoul Nemi
Summary: Something has happened to Sakura, Syaoran can feel it. After not seeing her for over two years, he goes back to Tomoeda. What does he find? Can he save her?


AN: Hi! I'm baaaack. OK, so I'm reposting this story. This time, it is rated pg-13 but it may change over time as the plot develops. I'll update more often than before (as long as you keep on leaving those reviews that I love so much). Please, do enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I own this plot, nothing else.

* * *

**Prologue**

Shadows covered Tomoeda as a small figure ran for its life. Silence was everywhere; the only audible sound was the young girl's panting. Suddenly, the girl went to a complete stop and light shined around her as a staff appeared out of nowhere. It was now or never.

"Help me, Wind!" she screamed as a great wind current enveloped her, she continued to run, the wind creating a protective wall.

The shadows kept lurking closer; a horrible cold laugh was heard. She was lost, there was no escape. Her legs were tired and her breathing became faster as she was starting to collapse in exhaustion. The shadows were almost on her heels when she did one last desperate act.

"Wings!" with her last breath, she managed to call. The staff grew wings and caught her as she fainted, but it was far too late: the shadows were already creeping up her legs and advanced until she was completely covered by them.

The world went black.

Time stopped.

With a grunt, she started to get up. Her whole body was sore and in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and saw nothing but great darkness. A tall creature appeared in front of her and with a clawed hand, held her face up to itself. Her eyes widened in fear.

"And so we finally meet, Card Captor" the creature said in the dark. She could only see its eyes; they were red and menacing, full of hate. Just looking at them made her feel like she would never be happy again. The figure spoke again "I never expected the so powerful Card Captor to be so young, nor so beautiful. You know what? Those green eyes of yours are quite a vision."

"What do want from me?" she asked. The creature lowered its head closer to her face until they were only inches apart.

"I want to use your magic" he hissed.

"You can't have the cards! I can solely command them. Even if I gave them to you, they would be of no use!" she spat at him. He growled and then chuckled.

"My, my, feisty, aren't we?" she simply glared at him, she couldn't move. "Well, I am quite aware of that, my dear one. I never said I wanted the cards, I said I wanted to use your magic and I will need you for that. Make yourself at home."

"What?" she whispered. She would never help him, she thought. She would not destroy the world. She would rather die.

"Oh, but you will" he said, reading her thoughts. "or you fill find yourself in great pain. Before you know it, you will be begging me to order you." He laughed his cold laugh.  
Her stomach dropped. She will not give up her magic nor the fate of earth. She spat at the face. The creature lost its smile and glared back at her. Next thing she knew, she was thrown violently into the void until she hit something hard, a rib cracked and she winced in pain. The creature was towering over her.

"For your lack of respect, I will punish you. You will obey!" and with a maniacal laugh he revived every single one of her fears. She was completely trapped, alone, defenseless, in great pain, and horrified. She did what she had not done in so many years.  
Sakura screamed for her mother.

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Fire!" Syaoran yelled right after having dodged a huge boulder flying toward him. It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to come up and it was still chilly outside. He loved this time of the day for it was his way of getting his mind off things; the coldness of dawn filled him with something he could not quite describe, it simply made him want to do more, even beyond what he knew were his boundaries. He continued dodging more boulders and hitting targets with his magic until the sun had completely risen. Finally he sat down with a grunt. This practice had been harder than others, he felt like he had tried harder than usual and had gone for longer yet he was still not tired.

Syaoran let himself lay back on the grass and got lost in thought. It had been two years already. Two whole years! No more letters, no calls, no nothing. He wondered what had happened to his old friend, how much had she changed, if she still remembered him. No, she must remember him. After all they had been very close and it was pretty clear between them that they were very important to each other. Oh how much he longed to see her delicate face, look at those bright green eyes. He sighed, remembering his times with her, back when things weren't this hard. He fell asleep reliving his memories in his mind, a smile upon his face.

He had just told her how much he liked her and was about to pass out from having exhausted all his magic. Suddenly he felt a tear drop on his forehead. Shadows came upon them, they enveloped the girl. She became one with the darkness. Syaoran was desperate; he didn't know what to do. He stood up as the shadows started to pull her away from him. He reached for her hand; she was desperately reaching for his, her eyes were wide with terror. Their hands met for a moment but the shadows pulled on her harder. Her hand slipped from his, he held on to her last finger until it also slipped through, leaving a small silver ring in his hand. He had never seen her this scared, it shook him from the very core. His legs would not take him one more step forward. He collapsed on the ground, Sakura seemed to be yelling something but he could not hear her. As her image disappeared in the shadows, he felt his whole world fall into pieces. He had failed her.

"SAKURA!" he gasped. It was a dream-no, a nightmare. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His breathing had become very uneven, he was gasping for breath. He tried to sit up yet his muscles wouldn't give in. He brought his hand up to his face to wipe away the sweat from his brow and found that he was holding something small. It was silver and it seemed to shine in the shadow. He looked it up closely and found it was a ring…

_To be continued…_


End file.
